Agent David Gordon
by hilaryadamfan2006
Summary: Lizzie was in London something happens now Gordo has to help her (Was Lizzie in London)
1. At a new school

Lizzie was sitting at her lunch table knowing life as she knew it was over. Lizzie and her family had to move to England because her dad had a better job offering there. She was pissed but she knew it was worth it, NOT, she wanted to go back she missed her friends. She was about to start high school but her dad found the job over the summer so she has to start high school not knowing any one. It was the first day of high school she went to her locker and out the picture of her and her friends before she left to go to London, England. When Lizzie walked in to her first classed, American History Honors, She found a sit near the back. She was the first on in there. She kept thinking to her self **This is going to be one long year** Within 50 seconds sitting there people started to walk in. Lizzie felt out of place seeing everyone talking to each other and her just sitting there. Then the bell rang and the morning announcements came one.  
  
"Welcome back to school students and welcome to another year at London High School I am Ashliee. Try outs for cheerleading is Friday and girl or guy wanting to try out go to the gym right after school and bring your own music. There will be a Football practices everyday after school. Thanks and have a great day."  
  
"Welcome class." The teacher said. "I am Mr. Taylor and I welcome you to American History. I hope you all like history because everyday in her will be different. First lets of the roll. Brittany Assbout."  
  
"Here." He went through the roll then he got to Lizzie name  
  
"Elizabeth Mccc."  
  
"McGuire and please call me Lizzie everyone dose I mean at my old school they did."  
  
"Alright, Miss McGuire. Class today I am going to give you your History books." Everyone got there history books. "Class turn to page 25 for the Revolution War. Class who can tell me when the war was." No one rose there hands then Lizzie raise her hand "Lizzie."  
  
"It started in 1777 after the Boston Tea Party the Boston Tea Party was not a party it was when people in Boston didn't want to pay taxes on there Tea or anything else from the Bristle."  
  
"Lizzie, how did you know that?"  
  
"I am from America I learned that last year from my friend Gordon."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie. Class I would like you to read Unit One on the Revolution and due on Friday a 5 page report on it. See you tomorrow class." Lizzie walks out of the class goes to her locker when someone taps her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hi, are you Lizzie."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Hi I am Marhee we are in History together."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Look I know what it is like to be new in a new school I was, I am from Rome,"  
  
"Cool, I am from America, as you might know from my thing today."  
  
"Look, you are going to be great here you are going to fit in no one dose at first but you will."  
  
"Thanks." Lizzie went to her classes and with the last bell Lizzie starts to walk home when a guy came up to her in a London High School jacket  
  
"Lizzie."  
  
"Yes." Lizzie turned around and was looking in to the hottest guy she has seen  
  
"Hi I am Adam and we are in History and I was wondering if you would like to go to the homecoming dance with me."  
  
"Sure Adam I love to, my phone number is 555-5986 and my screen name is Liz_McGuire."  
  
"Talk to you later."  
  
[a./n what do you think] 


	2. A week later

[a/n I know there is an American class in England I wanted it to be a little different and I moved the story under my other name hilaryadamfan]  
  
Lizzie was at the school for a week and was popular she was going out with the hottest guy in school, the captain of the football team, her life couldn't get better.  
  
"Hey baby," Adam said  
  
"Hey, was up?"  
  
"Nothing just wanting to know what are you doing Friday nigh after the game?"  
  
"Nothing, thinking of going home with my friends why do you ask?"  
  
"Well my mom is having a party and everyone is going and I wanted to know if you like to go with me?"  
  
"Adam, I would love to go with you"  
  
"Cool talk to you later." He kisses her on the check but Lizzie went right to his lips and there was a red spark right when she kissed him. She knew that there was something but she knew in her mine that she was thinking of something she couldn't stop kissing him then the teacher came up to them but Lizzie would not let go but she did and said see you Friday. Lizzie was so happy she knew that Adam was the one or was he?  
  
[a/n sorry so short more soon I am writing two at a time this one and Lizzie Life] 


	3. Talking With Friends

[A/N sorry it had taken me so long to up date but I am going to now]  
  
Lizzie walked home she had the best first week of school. When she got home she went to her room to see if anyone was online. She saw that Gordo and Miranda  
  
Liz_McGuire: Hey Guys  
  
Hotfornothing: Hey Lizzie  
  
FilmMaker: Hey Lizzie how was your first week at your new school  
  
Liz_McGuire: Great, I love my new school but I miss you all  
  
FilmMaker: We Miss you too  
  
Hotfornothing: Lizzie we have so anything good happen  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well I have a boyfriend  
  
Hotfornothing: You do tell  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well his name is Adam and he is a junior. He is also the captain of the football team  
  
FilmMaker signed off at 5:01:58  
  
Hotfornothing: Any more  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well there is this party Friday he asked me to  
  
Hotfornothing: Cool I have to go my mom is calling me  
  
Liz_McGuire: BYE  
  
Hotfornothing signed off at 5:15:05  
  
Lizzie was happy she was but on her mind she wanted to go home. She did not like Adam she liked someone else but whom. Lizzie kept thinking who could she like she id popular and has the hottest guy in school but why did she fell that nothing was going right.  
  
[a/n short I know but what do you think] 


	4. The Truth

[A/N I am sorry I will start making longer chapters]  
  
Lizzie was sleeping in her bed and was having flash backs of her back in HilRige. She was thinking about her first boyfriend Ronnie  
  
Flash Back  
  
The day Ronnie broke up with her  
  
"Ronnie broke up with me" Lizzie said crying and ripping paper.  
  
"He's a jerk"  
  
"No, Gordo I am the jerk, he likes another girl. I bet you she is prettier then me, smarter then me and more fun to be with"  
  
"No one is prettier then you or more fun to be with then you"  
  
"You forgot smarter"  
  
"I was including my self there"  
  
End Flash Back  
  
Lizzie work up and thought * Dose Gordo like me No* Lizzie could not fall back to sleep Lizzie went to look in her yearbook from last year and read what Gordo wrote in it  
  
Dear Lizzie. We've been best friends for as long as I can remember. We've shared everything together and so I feel I should finally share this with you. I really, really like you a lot and I think you're beautiful, both inside and out. I can honestly say I wouldn't be the person I am without you and your friendship. There's nothing to be afraid of if we have each other. I will always be by your side. Your friend always, and hopefully more if you want. You rock and don't every change only I mean it Gordo  
  
Lizzie read that and kept thinking about everything Gordo and Lizzie went through together. Her seventh grade school picture. Lizzie was having another flash back  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
Dear Lizzie, I think I may have stronger feelings for my best friends  
  
Confused guy  
  
Dear Confused Guy,  
  
I don't know what to say but follow your heart it will tell you what to do  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
Lizzie reread what Gordo wrote and found that Gordo liked her and when she was talking about Adam he went off line.  
  
Lizzie went to her computer to see if anyone was online. FilmMaker was online  
  
Liz_McGuire: Gordo what are you doing online at 4 in the morning  
  
FilmMaker: It is only 1 her  
  
Liz_McGuire: Oh so what are you doing up at one  
  
FilmMaker: So what are you doing up in 4  
  
Liz_McGuire: I was thinking  
  
FilmMaker: About Adam  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well not really I was thinking of something else  
  
FilmMaker: About how much you love it in London  
  
Liz_McGuire: Why do you think of the worse things, Gordo?"  
  
FilmMaker: Well you were talking to Miranda about how much you like it there  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well I hate it here the thing is I was looking through some old things and was thinking about something  
  
FilmMaker: About what Lizzie please tell me  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well I was having flash backs from when Ronnie broke up with me and about Dear Lizzie and I was reading my yearbook Confused Guy  
  
FilmMaker: You knew I was Confused Guy  
  
Liz_McGuire: I found out tonight when I was thinking of days back in HilRige  
  
FilmMaker: Elizabeth Brook McGuire I love you I wanted to tell you before you left but like the other time I couldn't Lizzie you are the only one for me but I know you are gone. Lizzie I want you to read something go to your e-mail and I will be right back  
  
Liz_McGuire: Ok I will  
  
Lizzie went to her e-mail at TheEZine.com  
  
User Name LizMcGuire  
  
Password ******  
  
1 New E-Mail  
  
Lizzie clicked on it  
  
LizMcGuire@theezine.com  
  
LOVE starts with a SMILE [pic], grows with a KISS [pic], and ends with a TEAR. [pic]  
  
DON'T cry over anyone who won't cry over you.  
  
Good FRIENDS are hard to find,[pic] harder to leave, [pic]and impossible to forget . [pic]  
  
You can only go as far as you push.  
  
ACTIONS speak louder than words. [pic]  
  
The HARDEST thing to do is watch the one you love, love somebody else.  
  
DON'T let the past hold you back, you're missing the good stuff. [pic]  
  
LIFE'S SHORT. If you don't look around once in a while [pic][pic]you might miss it.  
  
A BEST FRIEND is like a four leaf clover, HARD TO FIND and LUCKY TO HAVE.  
  
Some people make the world SPECIAL just by being in it. [pic]  
  
BEST FRIENDS are the siblings God forgot to give us. [pic]  
  
When it HURTS [pic]to look back, and you're SCARED [pic]to look ahead, you can look beside you and your BEST FRIEND will be there. [pic]  
  
TRUE FRIENDSHIP "NEVER" ENDS. Friends are FOREVER.  
  
Good friends are like STARS [pic][pic][pic] You don't always see them, but you know they are ALWAYS THERE.  
  
DON'T frown. [pic]You never know who is falling in love with your smile.  
  
What do you do when the only person who can make you stop crying is the person who made you cry? [pic]  
  
Nobody is perfect until you fall in love with them. [pic]  
  
Everything is okay in the end. If it's not okay, then it's not the end.  
  
Most people walk in and out of your life, but only FRIENDS leave footprints in your heart.  
  
Lizzie was reading it and thought it was so sweet  
  
Liz_McGuire: David Zephyr Gordon I love you too  
  
FilmMaker: What about Adam?  
  
Liz_McGuire: Well I like him but every time I see him I think off you Gordo I want to go home  
  
FilmMaker: I wish you could come back  
  
Liz_McGuire: I have to go I have school  
  
FilmMaker: Bye  
  
Liz_McGuire: Bye  
  
With that Lizzie went back to bed Lizzie knew that she had to break up with Adam but how?  
  
[A/N Better I had made it longer and I did not write the poem it was a e- mail I got from a fiend] 


	5. What Is Wrong

Lizzie went back to bed and was thinking about what to do tomorrow with Adam.  
  
*The Next Morning*  
  
Lizzie got dressed for school and when her little brother walked in  
  
"Lizzie guess who is coming"  
  
"Matt, I don't want to know, my life is all screwed up?"  
  
"Lizzie how, what you are in love with Gordo and you are going to break up with Adam but don't know. And if you want Gordo he is millions miles away you can't"  
  
"Matt, how did you know?"  
  
"Gordo told me"  
  
"Yea right like Gordo would tell you anything"  
  
"Well he did and he is the one coming he called this morning while you were sleeping and said her was coming here for spring back"  
  
"You mean it"  
  
"Lizzie he will be here in about 2 days"  
  
"Matt, do you like it here?"  
  
"Lizzie why would I like it here I miss Lanny and my friends I wish we would have never moved"  
  
"Matt I think we agree on something for a change"  
  
"I know"  
  
"Matt, I have to go to school"  
  
"Alright" Lizzie was happy that Gordo was coming she was happy but she had to tell Adam that she didn't like him anymore but how?  
  
At School Friday (The day of the Party)*  
  
Lizzie could not find Adam anywhere so she thought * I will talk to him at the party*  
  
*At the Party*  
  
Lizzie was sitting and Adam came up to her  
  
"Sorry I was not in school had to do something"  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
"Lizzie, come with me I have something for you"  
  
"Oh Ok"  
  
Lizzie went with him to a room and Lizzie knew something was not right  
  
"Lizzie you ready?"  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Oh Liz you know"  
  
"Well you are not going to do anything with me I am leaving"  
  
"On no you are mine all mine"  
  
"The hell I am. I love someone so don't you dear do anything"  
  
"Lizzie, like I said you are mine and only mine"  
  
Lizzie went to the door but he was holding it shut. He went to Lizzie and Lizzie was yelling. He pulled her pants down and shirt off. Lizzie was stuck she could not get out she was pissed she knew she had to tell but who. She had been raped by her ex-boyfriend.  
  
[A/N Like my twist LOL] 


	6. Gordo's Here

Lizzie left the party ran home but before she did she stop by at a park and was sitting on a swing and was thinking  
  
*At the McGuire House*  
  
"Gordo what are you doing here so soon" Jo McGuire  
  
"I want to be here today; well my spring break was early"  
  
"Great" Jo said  
  
"Where is Lizzie?"  
  
"All I know that she was at a party"  
  
"Where"  
  
"I think at 1234 maple DR"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Gordo left and walked trying to find where Lizzie was. Then he saw someone in the park the shadow of a young lady that looked like Lizzie or in Gordo's eye it looked like Lizzie. So he decides to walk over and see if it was Lizzie. Gordo was right.  
  
"Gordo is that you?"  
  
"Yes Lizzie it is me"  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came to see you" Gordo said while walking over to her  
  
"Well here I am"  
  
"Lizzie, what is wrong?"  
  
"Nothing"  
  
"Lizzie, I have known you forever I know something is wrong"  
  
"Well" Lizzie told him the story  
  
"Lizzie are you sure"  
  
"Gordo I know"  
  
[a/n I am so sorry it is short it is 12 in the morning and I had softball games all day I am going to bed] 


	7. Telling Her Parents

Lizzie told Gordo everything and Gordo told Lizzie she had to tell her parents.  
  
"Gordo I don't if I can"  
  
"Lizzie you have to"  
  
"I know but how"  
  
"Lizzie, I know today was not good but tell me why did you go to the party, just to break up with Adam"  
  
"Well, yes and my other friends where going to be there but they weren't. Only now I wish I had not and I want to go home I want to go back to HilRige I wish I had never moved here I am really mad Gordo I want to leave I want to go back to my home I really do I HATE IT HERE London is stupid. I miss my friends I miss you mostly and I wish I had never moved and none of this would have happed" Lizzie started to cry  
  
"Lizzie, please don't cry. Look you can't take back what happen you just can't"  
  
"David."  
  
"Lizzie lets get you home and talk to you parents"  
  
"Fine" Lizzie said. Lizzie and Gordo walked home hand in hand and all of a sudden some one was behind them. Gordo turned around because he thought he heard something but he didn't. They kept walking. Gordo kept hearing things.  
  
"So little man Lizzie dumped me for you" Adam said  
  
"So you are Adam who raped my girl"  
  
"I did no such thing she went to the room with me"  
  
"Well Adam I only went to the room because you said you had something for me" Lizzie said  
  
"Well I did my body"  
  
"You know Adam, Gordo, my boyfriend is better then you will every be we might live 1000 miles away but I know he will never do anything like you did to me" Lizzie starts to cry  
  
"Oh did I make Lizzie cry"  
  
"Well Adam" Gordo said "You did not only make her cry you killed her inside. When I found out I did not know she could trust me but she dose. She knows I won't do anything to hurt her."  
  
"Well Gordo, you know I get what I want and I wanted Lizzie. From the first day I saw her I knew she was a virgin and I wanted to take it from her"  
  
"Well you did not only take that from her you toke her dainty"  
  
"Well I don't care. I took what I want"  
  
"You know you are a man slut" Gordo grabbed Lizzie and walk her back to her house. Lizzie parents saw that Gordo was holding Lizzie  
  
"Gordo, what is wrong with Lizzie why are her eyes so red" Gordo puts Lizzie on the coach.  
  
"Well, the story is." Gordo told the story to Mr. and Mrs. McGuire  
  
"Gordo, why"  
  
"Well he said from day one she looked like a virgin and he wanted her"  
  
"Man, I knew it was wrong to move here" Mr. McGuire said  
  
"Mr. McGuire no it was not Lizzie just picked the wrong people to hang out with."  
  
"Gordo, you know what we were thinking of Lizzie going back with you"  
  
"Mom, dad you mean that"  
  
"Lizzie, I know you hate it here if you want to move back you can. We will let you stay with the Gordon's"  
  
"Mom I love to you are the greatest."  
  
"We know, but Lizzie now we need to know about what happen tonight"  
  
"Mom I can't say it hurts too much"  
  
"Well Lizzie tomorrow we are going to go to the doctors to see if there is anything wrong with you"  
  
"Mom I hate doctors do I have to"  
  
"Lizzie, you do" Sam McGuire said  
  
"Dad, you know I like it here but I miss my old school so for 6 months I will see what it is like not to live with you. I am going to bed"  
  
"Night Lizzie" Jo said  
  
"Night Elizabeth" Gordo said  
  
"Night David"  
  
*Later that night*  
  
"Sam do you think it is a good thing to have Lizzie stay with the Gordon's"  
  
"Jo I do why don't you"  
  
"Well I think Gordo and Lizzie are like a couple"  
  
"What when?"  
  
"I think tonight when Gordo went looking for Lizzie"  
  
"Why am I always last to find things out? But Jo I think it is a good thing to let Lizzie move back to HilRige and after what happen tonight I don't think Lizzie will do anything" 


	8. The Doctor

Lizzie woke up at noon the next morning. Lizzie woke up and got dressed went down stairs and saw her lunch was ready.  
  
"Morning dear"  
  
"Morning mom"  
  
"So Lizzie after you eat we are going to the doctors"  
  
"Fine mom I guess it will be good"  
  
"Lizzie and there is one more thing I need to ask you"  
  
"What is it mom?"  
  
"Are you and Gordo more then just friends?"  
  
"Well mom we know we both love another"  
  
"Thought so"  
  
"Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, you are going to be staying with then'  
  
"Mom, after what Adam did to me and Gordo helped me do you think Gordo will do anything"  
  
"Well, no eat your lunch we have to go to the doctors"  
  
*At the doctors*  
  
Lizzie was in the room with the doctor while her parents and Gordo were out waiting  
  
"Gordo can I talk to you" Sam McGuire ask  
  
"Sure Mr. McGuire"  
  
"My wife told me that you and Lizzie love one another"  
  
"Mr. McGuire it is true we love one another"  
  
"Well I know she will be moving back to HilRige with you."  
  
"Mr. McGuire if you think I will hurt Lizzie I won't I won't I love her she is the only one I love and I know what Adam did was wrong and I will never hurt her I won't every try to do anything with her. I love her Mr. McGuire"  
  
"Gordo, I have always thought you two would end up together"  
  
"Dad, I have no STD and I am not pregnant or the hope they said in about 3 weeks I need to go to the doctors and have them check it out"  
  
"Lizzie" Gordo said "This is great"  
  
"I know"  
  
*Back at home*  
  
"Lizzie" Matt said "Some one call"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Adam"  
  
"Well if he calls again tell him I left"  
  
"What"  
  
"Matt, I am going back to HilRige"  
  
"Why sis?"  
  
"Well, Adam, the guy who called Friday night. The night Gordo came here he raped me at the party I went to so mom and dad are letting me stay with the Gordon's."  
  
"Lizzie I will miss you"  
  
"Matt how would you like to move back with us so you can be with your friends"  
  
"I love too but mom and dad will be lonely"  
  
"Matt you can go back with Gordo and you sister if you are your sister don't fight"  
  
"Mom you mean it"  
  
"Matt, yes we might not move back but I think it was wrong for us to move here with out thinking how your life would be"  
  
"Mom" Matt said "I love you" 


	9. Back In HilRige

Lizzie, Matt, and Gordo woke up early to leave for the early flight Lizzie's mom gave them money for a taxi and food. Gordo and Lizzie walked together hand in hand and Matt was behind them. Matt was so happy to be going home. Lizzie asked Matt if would hold her suitcase. She told him she will give him her spending money. Matt said yes very fast. Gordo was holding his (which was not a lot). Lizzie, Gordo, and Matt were on flight 515 from London to California which left at 8am. It was 6am when they got there they went through security and they checked there passport by the time that was done it was 7:45 and they where calling them to board. It toke them about 10 minuets to get on board. They had middle sets. There two on the right, three in the middle, and two on the left. Lizzie sat in the middle Gordo on the left of her and Matt on the right. Lizzie hated to fly. Matt knew and always picked on her but today he didn't want to pick on her she had gone through a lot. Gordo used to love to pick on her but Lizzie was holding his hand and laid her head on Gordo's shoulder. Lizzie loved the way Gordo's body was it was soft and when she laded her head down she just feel asleep. Lizzie just laid there tell someone told her to get up they were about to take off. Lizzie hated takeoff's she was scared that something was going to happen. Lizzie just sat holding Gordo's hand with all her might. Gordo's hand hurt but didn't say anything. He knew that she hated this part. When they were up in the air Lizzie laid her head back on Gordo's shoulder again and fell asleep. About seven hours later Gordo woke Lizzie up and said they were about to land.  
  
"Gordo how long was I sleeping for"  
  
"About 7 hours"  
  
"Lizzie you were out like a log the movie Agent Cody Banks was on and that didn't wake you up" Matt said  
  
"Man was I tried"  
  
"Lizzie, we are home, we are back in HilRige" Matt said.  
  
"I know Matt I just miss my mom and dad"  
  
"I miss them too"  
  
"I wish they had came with me"  
  
"Lizzie we will make it with out them or at least I think" Matt said  
  
"Matt, I am glad you cam" Lizzie said  
  
"You are?"  
  
"Matt with out my little bro I would be stuck with Gordo all day"  
  
"Hey" Gordo said  
  
"Gordo I was joking, anyways I have family with me I wont be a lonely McGuire"  
  
"Lizzie, I am glad I came two I don't know what I would do with out my older sister" Lizzie and Matt hugged  
  
*At the airport*  
  
"Mom, Dad"  
  
"David, Elizabeth, Matt. Gordo how was your trip" Mr. Gordo asked  
  
"Dad it was great but we have to tell you something"  
  
"What"  
  
"Well." Lizzie tells them the story about Adam and how she and Gordo love one another  
  
"Well Elizabeth I guess I have to kept my eye on you" Mr. Gordon said  
  
"Yes Sir Mr. Gordon"  
  
*At the Gordon's home*  
  
"Elizabeth and Matt you will be staying in the guest room" Mrs. Gordon said  
  
"Thank you again for letting us stay her with you" Lizzie said  
  
"Yes thank you Mrs. Gordon" Matt said  
  
"Well just remember I will be keeping an eye on you and David. And we will be going to the doctors next week, Elizabeth"  
  
"Thank you Mr. Gordon"  
  
Lizzie sat on her new bed in the Gordon's home she missed her bed in London. (She had taken it with her when she left) Lizzie was writing a letter two her parents about the trip back and everything else. She asked Mr. Gordon if she could us his computer.  
  
Lizzie went online to see if anyone was on line now one was she went to check her e-mail. No new e-mail.  
  
Lizzie went back to the room she went to sleep and how she was starting school tomorrow at HilRige High. She knew that Miranda had moved to Mexico with her parents because her grandma was sick and was dying. Lizzie didn't want to get up because she knew she would have to go to school but when she opened her eyes it was like 3 in the morning  
  
"Lizzie wake up"  
  
"Matt, what do you want"  
  
"It is not Matt"  
  
"Gordo what do you want"  
  
"I need to tell you something"  
  
"Gordo why now I was sleeping"  
  
"Lizzie I just have to tell you"  
  
"Gordo what is it?" 


	10. Adam In HilRige

Lizzie was mad at Gordo for waking her up but she got up to hear what he was going to say  
  
"Gordo what is it?"  
  
"Well today at the airport while you were sleeping I saw someone that looked like Adam or I thought looked like Adam. I think he knew you were going back to where you were from and deiced to follow you back her to get back at you or back at me."  
  
"Gordo, no not Adam please tell me not him why I thought I would be safe here not having to worry about anything. Gordo please tell me you are making this up please" Lizzie started to cry.  
  
"Lizzie I wish I was"  
  
"David what are you doing up" Mrs. Gordon asked and then saw Lizzie "Elizabeth what is wrong  
  
Mrs. Gordon walked over to where Gordo was and held her up "Elizabeth please tell me"  
  
"Gor... David said that Adam followed me back here"  
  
"David is that true"  
  
"Mom it is I had to tell her I didn't want to but I couldn't get to sleep with out telling her"  
  
"Elizabeth, it will be all right" Mrs. Gordon said  
  
"Elizabeth, please I won't let him touch you again I will not sleep tell her is dead"  
  
"DAVID"  
  
"Mom, he raped her and I did everything to stop him but I guess he knew we where leaving so he must have followed us back her"  
  
"Elizabeth, look it will be all right. David you can stay in here with her tonight so nothing happens to her"  
  
"Thanks mom" Mrs. Gordon left then Matt got up and went to Lizzie  
  
"Lizzie don't worry Gordo and I will not let anything happen to you. I know I am not always nice to you but that guy will be dead when I see him if he comes anywhere near you"  
  
"Matt, thank you" Lizzie was still crying. Matt went back to bed Lizzie lay back down in the bed and Gordo fell asleep holding her hand but he couldn't get to bed so he toke out his cell phone and called the McGuire  
  
"Hello" Mr. McGuire said  
  
"Mr. McGuire hey it is Gordo"  
  
"Gordo why are you calling me"  
  
"Well you know Adam right we he is here in HilRige I saw him on our plane back here. But please don't come my parents and I and Matt are taking care of her but if you ant to come back I know"  
  
"Gordo just call us if he hurts her because if her dose we will be right there"  
  
"Bye" Gordo hung up and fell asleep but with in 30 minutes there was a knock on there door. Gordo got up to see who it was and he looked out the window and saw that Adam was there. Gordo ran to his parent's room  
  
"Mom, Dad Adam is out side our house"  
  
"What" Mr. Gordon said?  
  
"I saw him I did please I will go protect Elizabeth"  
  
Gordo went back to Lizzie room and went in the bed with her and held her. Lizzie woke up and asked what he was doing in her bed.  
  
"Lizzie Adam is out side our house"  
  
"What?" Lizzie started to cry.  
  
"Lizzie please stop crying he won't find you" Matt said.  
  
"Matt he is here he found me"  
  
"Lizzie, what so you mean"  
  
"I am guessing he followed us her"  
  
Lizzie thought she was safe her in the Gordon's house but no Adam found her  
  
"Elizabeth there is some one here to see you" Mr. Gordon said  
  
"Miss McGuire"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"May I talk to you alone?"  
  
Gordo and Matt got up and left the room and Lizzie stop crying  
  
"Elizabeth please tell me the story about Adam"  
  
"Well it starts like this" She tells him the whole story  
  
"Thank you Miss McGuire"  
  
Lizzie went back to her pillow and started to cry. Gordo came back in and lay next to her.  
  
"Lizzie are you ok"  
  
"Gordo you know I can trust you laying in bed with me and not try to do anything"  
  
"Lizzie, why would I every try to do anything to you"  
  
"I don't know guys are all the same I thought you would be the same"  
  
"Lizzie you have knowed me your whole life why would I you think I was like every other guy"  
  
"I don't know I just thought you would be. I will be back I have to call my parents."  
  
"Lizzie I already did it. You need to get some sleep"  
  
Lizzie fell a sleep and was scared that Adam would try to do something to her when he got the chance but she deicide to go to sleep trying to be happy. Then Gordo got up and went to his room and got s blanked for him so he could fall a sleep on the ground. Lizzie was so sad she was crying in her sleep. She was pissed off at Adam. Gordo thought How could her follow us back here I hate him I wish he was dead. Gordo got up and kissed Lizzie and grabbed her hand and held it he was not going to let anything happen to her. Then Matt walked in.  
  
"Gordo what are you doing"  
  
"I am saying good night to your sister"  
  
"Gordo you know I have always liked and trusted you"  
  
"Matt, you are the greatest brother a sister can have."  
  
"Gordo, you are going to be the best for my sister" 


	11. School

Lizzie woke up the next morning at 6:30 am and Gordo was still sleeping on the ground. Lizzie eyes were red very red from crying all night. Lizzie got out of bed and went to take a shower. She made sure not to hit Gordo. While in the shower, Lizzie looked out the window and saw someone there, it was Adam. Lizzie screams and ran out of the bath room with a towel on.  
  
"Elizabeth, what is it?" Mrs. Gordon asked'  
  
"Adam he is out side the window in the bathroom"  
  
"Elizabeth what do you mean."  
  
"I was taking a shower getting ready for school and I saw him"  
  
"Elizabeth, get dress and we will get you to school and we will make sure he won't come back here again"  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Gordon" Lizzie went to her room told Gordo and Matt to leave so she could change. Lizzie didn't put makeup on and put her hair in a pony tail and got dressed in light blue plain jeans and a plane baby blue shirt.  
  
"Lizzie why were you screaming this morning" Gordo asked  
  
"I saw Adam at the window"  
  
"You did"  
  
"Gordo I did that is why I scream"  
  
"Lizzie, look he will never come near you"  
  
"Gordo, you don't know that"  
  
"Lizzie, I do I will be with you as long as I can" Lizzie just walked off. Gordo went with after her. She went to her room and Gordo heard her crying again. She was looking at herself in the mirror and said to herself  
  
"I wish I was dead" Gordo was shocked  
  
"My life sucks why would dose Gordo like me I am all alone I have no friends. I have nothing to call my own" Gordo didn't like what he heard he fell to the ground and started to cry. Lizzie heard him crying and walked out to see him.  
  
"You heard what I said didn't you"  
  
"Lizzie, I love you I will always want to be with you, and your life doesn't suck"  
  
"Gordo, to me it dose ok first I had it perfect then I had to move then I was raped. Gordo Adam is here chasing me trying to get back at me." Lizzie sits down next to him. "Gordo, look I won't do anything ok I just hate my life right now"  
  
"Lizzie I hate this too but don't hate you life because of what one guy did to you."  
  
"Gordo, listen I fell like my heart is gone and that I don't need to be here anymore"  
  
"Lizzie, you were put on earth to do something. You might not know yet."  
  
"Gordo, lets get to school"  
  
"Lizzie I can't go crying."  
  
"Gordo, stop ok I have but I will today when I see people but I don't care"  
  
"Lizzie, guys don't cry." Lizzie talked him into going to school.  
  
*At HilRige High*  
  
Lizzie went to Gordo's locker and put her stuff  
  
"I see Loss-er has come back" Kate said. Lizzie didn't care she just went to her class "Gordo what is up with Lizzie today she acts like she has never seen me before"  
  
"Kate, Lizzie has had a hard year"  
  
"What happen while she was in London?"  
  
"If Lizzie wants you to know she will tell you"  
  
"Gordo, ok thanks" Gordo went to find Lizzie was in class sitting in the back.  
  
"Lizzie" Kate said  
  
"What do you want Kate?"  
  
"Look I don't know what happen but I am sorry for what every it was that happen to you.'  
  
"Kate it is a long story and I don't want to start to cry again"  
  
"Lizzie, what you had a fight with Gordo?"  
  
"Kate no it is worst then a fight with Gordo"  
  
"Then what"  
  
"Well when I was in London.." Lizzie told the story and started to cry  
  
"LIZZIE did you tell Kate" Gordo asked  
  
"Yes Gordo I did"  
  
"Lizzie don't cry please" Gordo said. Lizzie was quite the rest of today. On there way home they ran in to someone. 


	12. Running Into Adam

"Lizzie dear why do you keep running from me" Lizzie walked behind Gordo.  
  
"Lizzie hates you ok."  
  
"No Lizzie loves me."  
  
"Why would Lizzie love you she has me"  
  
"Well I am the one who knows what she is like"  
  
"Adam" Lizzie said "why did you come from London to hurt me any more"  
  
"Lizzie, what do you mean hurt you I just gave you everything you every would want from someone like me"  
  
"You know Adam you better leave her alone because if you don't know I will hurt you"  
  
"With what your hands"  
  
Gordo was pissed he grabbed Lizzie and went back to his house.  
  
"Mom" Gordo said and Lizzie went to the coach and started to cry.  
  
"David what is wrong with Elizabeth" his mom asked  
  
"Mom, we ran in to Adam today after school"  
  
"What"  
  
"Mom, he said that Elizabeth wanted him and that she loved him"  
  
"David are you ok"  
  
"Mom I am great but Elizabeth can't live life like this. She can't walk out of the house with out running into Adam"  
  
"Elizabeth are you ok"  
  
"Mrs. Gordon no I my life should be getting better not worst"  
  
"Elizabeth" Lizzie just cries Gordo goes over and holds her tight but she yells  
  
"GET OFF ME ADAM NOW"  
  
"Elizabeth it is me David."  
  
"OMG David I am so sorry I thought you were Adam"  
  
"No it just me plain old David"  
  
"David, you saved my life back there I know wants me I can tell but I don't what"  
  
"I was just being a good friend" Lizzie was still crying "Elizabeth please stop crying please he wont hurt you"  
  
"Are you sure"  
  
"I know Elizabeth"  
  
"David I am glad you are here."  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire no one will hurt you" Matt said  
  
"Matt come here"  
  
"Why do you want me?"  
  
"I want to hold you"  
  
"Lizzie are you ok"  
  
"Matt, I don't want to lose you or Gordo or my life." Lizzie just cries Gordo is still laying with Lizzie at about 8 that night. Gordo's mom comes out and see them and Gordo is still awake and is holding on to Lizzie has tight has he can. Gordo's mom was scared of what Adam was going to do to Lizzie or even Gordo. Gordo falls asleep with Lizzie. Lizzie wakes up in the middle to the night by some kind of noise.  
  
"Gordo, I heard something outside"  
  
"Lizzie no one is outside." There was a bang.  
  
"Gordo hold on to me please"  
  
"MOM, DAD come here"  
  
"David what is it"  
  
"I think someone is out side with a gun"  
  
"David bring Elizabeth upstairs to your room ok"  
  
"Alright mom" Gordo takes Lizzie to his room and puts her on his bed and they la down holding one another  
  
"Gordo" Lizzie said "I am scared"  
  
"Lizzie I am to"  
  
"Gordo hold me forever please I can't die"  
  
"You won't I will not let him kill you I will let him kill me before he kills you"  
  
"Gordo you will not"  
  
"Lizzie I will you are the only person I have every loved I will do anything for you"  
  
"Then only thing you will not do for me is let someone kill you just because you want me to stay alive"  
  
"Look Lizzie" Gordo could not say anything he just starts to cry.  
  
"Gordo he is out for me not you"  
  
"Lizzie please I love you I will do anything even let someone kill me"  
  
"Gordo stop it please you are scaring me"  
  
Lizzie sat there crying and so did Gordo. That night they fell asleep 


	13. At the Doctor's and Gordo's Sercet

The next morning Lizzie woke up with Gordo on her side. Lizzie had been back in HilRige for a week. Lizzie knew that today was Saturday and she had to go to the doctors. It was about noon when they left to go.  
  
"Lizzie?"  
  
"What Matt?"  
  
"Are you scared?"  
  
"Scared about Adam being here"  
  
"No that you might be pregnant"  
  
"Matt, yes" Lizzie was scared about very thing  
  
*At the doctors*  
  
Lizzie was in the doctor's room. While Gordo went to a room to call Mr. McGuire  
  
"Mr. McGuire, I have to tell Lizzie"  
  
"Gordo, I don't know"  
  
"Her life is in danger if I don't"  
  
"Agent, her life is danger with Adam running a round"  
  
"Well, she needs to know"  
  
"Ok you can tell her but you know if she is pregnant her life is going not be in more danger"  
  
"I know" Gordo saw Lizzie come out of the doctors office "I got to go Lizzie is out" Gordo hung up. He saw that Lizzie was crying. Gordo knew something was wrong.  
  
"David, Mr. and Mrs. Gordon, Matt I have some bad news I am pregnant"  
  
"Elizabeth" Gordo said he couldn't saw anything else. Lizzie knew her life was going downhill. They didn't saw anything the whole ride home. When they got back home Lizzie went to her room and told her parents. Lizzie was in her room all night then Gordo came in.  
  
"Lizzie can I talk to you'  
  
"Sure Gordo what is it" "Well, you know about 2 years ago when I went to camp."  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Well that camp was with the CIA camp teaching us to be agents"  
  
"Yea so what dose that have to do with me?"  
  
"Well, Adam, he works for his dad and was sent to kidnap you. They wanting to do some thing with you"  
  
"DAVID ZEHPR GORDON YOU HAVE KNOWN AND YOU HAVE NEVER TOLD ME I HAVE BEEN LIVING A LIFE OF HELL AND KNOW I AM PREGNET."  
  
"Lizzie I couldn't tell you. Your dad couldn't tell you"  
  
"My dad what dose my dad have to do with this?"  
  
"Your dad is the head of the CIA and my mission was to get you in London and bring you back here"  
  
"So you don't love me it was all a lie"  
  
"Elizabeth Brook McGuire I love you I really do"  
  
"David I know you do I know you would no risk your life to save me." Lizzie just starts to cry.  
  
"Lizzie please don't cry"  
  
Lizzie just lays down and cries her life is over she is a 15 year old girl. She is pregnant. In December she was going to be a single parent and she found out that Gordo works for the CIA. Lizzie didn't know what she was going to do with her life. Lizzie felt like killing herself but she is now caring a living thing.  
  
Matt walks into the room and saw that Gordo was holding on to Lizzie  
  
"Gordo, Lizzie is going to need your help when she has the baby"  
  
"Matt, I know but I don't want Lizzie to go though being pregnant and Adam being on here"  
  
"Gordo, I know that you are the agent of the family but I am a junior CIA agent I am going to help you."  
  
"Matt, you mean that" Lizzie said  
  
"Lizzie if Adam comes near you he is dead, only this time I mean it he will be dead."  
  
"Matt that you. I am going to bed. Night Gordo"  
  
"Night" Lizzie fell asleep in Gordo's arm she wish she was not pregnant she wish it was no with someone who raped her. Why couldn't it be Gordo's in about 5 years why when she was 15? Lizzie was still sleeping when Gordo got up and went outside to think about what was happing to Lizzie. Matt went outside with Gordo they didn't talk but they knew they both wanted to help Lizzie. 


	14. What Is Going On

Gordo went to his room. Lizzie now knew his secret about being an agent and she was a little mad at him but he knew that would happen. Lizzie is going to be a mother in about 9 month. Gordo could help him self he just laid down on his bed and started to cry.  
  
Lizzie got up from her bed and walked to Gordo's room.  
  
"Gordo are you awake?"  
  
"Lizzie, what are you doing up this late"  
  
"I couldn't sleep."  
  
"Lizzie about tonight"  
  
"Gordo I am sorry I should have not said that to you. I know you had to keep it a secret"  
  
"Lizzie, I knew why Adam was here I just couldn't tell you. I told your dad I wouldn't say. He knew I would save you because of the way I love you. He knew that I wouldn't heart you. He was letting you stay with me because I knew what you were going through."  
  
Lizzie didn't say anything all she did was walk over to Gordo and held him tight. Lizzie was scared of what people would say about her when they see her.  
  
*In the Morning*  
  
"David Gordon what are you doing" Mr. Gordon asked  
  
Lizzie was lying with him holding him very tight.  
  
"Mr. Gordon, I was scared last night so I came in here with David"  
  
"Elizabeth, why are you scared"  
  
"Well with Adam here in town and he got me pregnant I am scared"  
  
"Elizabeth I understand please get ready for school" Lizzie went to her room and got dressed and was ready to go. Not really wanting to go back. Lizzie knew school would never be he same. She guesses everyone will think that Gordo is going to be the father of her baby.  
  
*At School*  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walked in together and everyone was talking. No one knew yet that Lizzie was pregnant yet. Only Lizzie and Gordo at school knew. Lizzie was having an alright day tell lunch when every time she saw food or ate anything she went right to the rest room. So Lizzie and Gordo went to the library.  
  
After school Lizzie and Gordo walked in the park. Gordo and Lizzie ran in to Adam.  
  
"So I hear I am going to be a father"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well I guessed"  
  
"Well you know you are not going to be the baby's dad ok I am going to be the baby's dad when has her baby"  
  
"Well Gordo you know I don't want Lizzie anymore. I just want her child"  
  
"Well you know something you won't get her baby."  
  
"Yes I will I will get her baby like they way I got her."  
  
"You know Lizzie lets leave" Lizzie was crying she hated the way Adam was asking around her. He doesn't want Lizzie he wants her child.  
  
*Back at the Gordon's*  
  
Lizzie went to her room and sat down; she didn't want to start crying. When Gordo walked in to her room she was sitting down holding her stomach. She was about to cry when she saw Gordo come in she stop.  
  
"Lizzie he will not take your baby"  
  
"Gordo, I wish that could be true but I know he will do something I know"  
  
"Lizzie you could be right he can but he has to go through me and your brother"  
  
Lizzie went to sleep after Gordo said that she felt happy she was mad that Adam wanted her baby but she was happy that Gordo was going to save her baby.  
  
*About 2 in the morning*  
  
Gordo was sleeping in his room, Lizzie in hers then all of a sudden there Lizzie saw someone in her room who a knife in his/ her hand it grabbed Lizzie and tried her hands together and taped her mouth shut so she could not scream. 


	15. The Mission

Gordo woke up at 6 in the morning to see how Lizzie was doing he went into her room and she was not in there. He looked around but could not find her.  
  
"MOM, DAD Elizabeth is gone"  
  
"David what do you mean"  
  
"She is not in her room dad"  
  
"Then where could she be"  
  
"Who knows but I think that Adam might have came and got her"  
  
"Was there a note?"  
  
"No mom there wasn't"  
  
"David it will be alright"  
  
"Mom, if Adam has her I don't know what he will do to her."  
  
"David please she will be alright."  
  
*** In the middle of somewhere ***  
  
"Lizzie get up"  
  
"Where am I Adam"  
  
"You are with me"  
  
"Adam I want to go home"  
  
"You are home"  
  
"No I am not, Adam I want to go back to the Gordon's"  
  
"Well I am sorry you can't"  
  
"Look please" Lizzie starts to cry  
  
"Oh baby don't cry"  
  
"Don't you dear call me baby, you asshole"  
  
"Oh Lizzie you better not say that"  
  
"I'll saw what I want to say"  
  
"Lizzie, you can stop now Gordo won't find you here"  
  
*Back at the Gordon's*  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Hello, my friend has been kidnap"  
  
"Ok give me information"  
  
"Well it happen between 1am and 6am her name is Elizabeth Brook McGuire we live at 1586 se cheerer dr."  
  
"Thank you we will be right there"  
  
"MOM I hope Elizabeth is alright"  
  
*** In the Middle of Nowhere ***  
  
Lizzie was still crying she was about a month pregnant and in the middle of nowhere  
  
"Lizzie dear you need to stop crying"  
  
"If you let me go back home I will stop"  
  
"No, you are mine tell you have your baby"  
  
"Adam you are going to let me go home now"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I want to, you kidnap me and now you are going to die"  
  
"Yea right like you can kill me"  
  
"Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie you are mine now come here dinner is ready"  
  
"I am not eating what every you cook"  
  
"Lizzie you will eat what every I cook"  
  
"The hell I will ok" Lizzie said crying her eyes out "I am just going to sleep"  
  
Lizzie went and found where she was sleeping last night but Lizzie decides to try to write a letter to Gordo but she could find out where to send it so she just went to sleep.  
  
*Back at the Gordon's*  
  
"David, Elizabeth will be all right"  
  
"Mom no she will not ok she is which a killer he will keep her forever mom" Gordo runs to his room and starts to cry. He never knew how much he loved Lizzie. Gordo deiced to leave his parents tell them that he went to look for Lizzie  
  
Dear Mom and Dad,  
  
I have gone out to look for Elizabeth. There are things I have not told you. But I am out to save Elizabeth it is my mission. Mom and dad I am a secret agent for the CIA I will be back soon I (hope) will have Elizabeth with me.  
  
Your son,  
  
Agent David Gordon  
  
Gordo decide to leave that night before his parents called him for dinner. He called the CIA and asked them to come pick him up to get some CIA things. At like 7pm 3 blocks away Gordo was picked up by his partner.  
  
"Welcome back Agent Gordon so what is wrong that you need me to pick you up"  
  
"Well, my mission, Elizabeth Brook McGuire, she was kidnap by the one person I hate"  
  
"Adam right"  
  
"Yes Ashley I really like her and I hope nothing will happen to her if something dose I have to face her dad"  
  
"David nothing is going to happen to her."  
  
"You don't know that"  
  
"You are right David I don't know but where do you think she is"  
  
"I don't know"  
  
"Well you will be looking for her so you have to think of where she has been"  
  
"Well all I know is she in one of the 50 states"  
  
"David great now you just have to know which one"  
  
"Ashley, I will have to think about this"  
  
"Gordo think off where Adam might take her"  
  
"Well he might take her back to London"  
  
Gordo sat there thinking about what happen that night he wished he was with her that night. He really did. He was mad at his self for not knowing where she was. Gordo loved her really much  
  
"Ashley, would you do anything for the one you love"  
  
"David why do you ask"  
  
"Well I told Lizzie I would not let anything happen to her"  
  
"Gordo you never knew this would happen"  
  
"Well I know that but I wish I was with her last night the only night I was not with her she was kidnap" Gordo started to cry  
  
"David you are a agent you don't cry"  
  
"Look I have been crying for like ever, from the day Lizzie got pregnant I have been crying every night. I love her a lot she is the only one for me and I know that for a fact"  
  
"David she will be alright"  
  
"I hope you are right. Because if she dies, my heart will die along with her"  
  
"Adam, won't kill Lizzie while she is pregnant, you told me he wanted her baby"  
  
"I know so we have to find her in about 7 months before she has her baby"  
  
"I know, so we have to find her soon"  
  
"We" Ashley said "This is your mission"  
  
"I am going to need help"  
  
"I know we are going to find Lizzie where every she might be"  
  
"I know but we have to find her soon if we don't I am going to quite the CIA and I mean it and if she dies I am going to quite and I will die right along with her"  
  
"David stop talking crazy"  
  
"I am not talking crazy; I mean it I will do anything to be with Lizzie"  
  
"David just be quite" they were there and Gordo was ready to go on his mission 


	16. Rescue

*Still in the Middle of nowhere*  
  
"Adam where am I?"  
  
"Lizzie I am not going to tell you"  
  
"You are going to tell me"  
  
"Lizzie, all I am going to tell you is that we are in the middle of.."  
  
"In the middle of where"  
  
*Back with Gordo*  
  
"David Gordon are you ready to start"  
  
"Sure Ashley lets start"  
  
Gordo and Ashley decide to search the stated Gordo was going to take California area and Ashley was going to take the New York area. Gordo was ready to look for Lizzie he deicide to look at the upper part of California near HilRige. He knew that this part of HilRige had a lot of places where people can hide. He decide to look in the old Dairy Queen first. He looked around and her herd nothing. Then he deicide to look in an old car box.  
  
"Lizzie, go in here someone is here"  
  
Lizzie didn't what do what he said but she didn't want to die or lose her baby. So she went and hide. Gordo hear that he knew that she was here but pretend not to hear a word. Gordo went to the back of the car box.  
  
"So Gordo I see you found me"  
  
"Where is Lizzie?"  
  
"I don't know who you are talking about"  
  
"Adam you know who I am talking about, Elizabeth Brook McGuire, dose that name sound formerly"  
  
"I am so sorry Gordo, I still don't know who Elizabeth is"  
  
"Adam yes you do know the girl you raped back in London the one you got pregnant no I want her back"  
  
"Well if you want her back you have to find her"  
  
"Adam you something my life is to protect her with all my life"  
  
"Well you haven't done a great job lately"  
  
"You know something" Gordo jumped up and kick him in the face and then punches him in the stomach and kicked him in his back and told Lizzie to come out.  
  
"Lizzie come out where you are hiding it is Gordo"  
  
"Gordo, you came I knew you would"  
  
"Lizzie I told you that I would not let anyone hurt you"  
  
"I know Gordo, please lets go home I am having the worst week of my life"  
  
Lizzie and Gordo walk back to his house.  
  
*Back Home*  
  
"David you are alright" his mom said  
  
"Elizabeth, thank god I thought I was going to tell your dad you were dead" Mr. Gordon said  
  
"May I go to my room and lay don in my bed"  
  
"Sure dear"  
  
Lizzie went to her room and sat down. She started to cry and Gordo walked by and was listing to her. He knew that something had to be done.  
  
A/N I know it is short but I will update soon I have to eat 


	17. Note

A/N  
  
Hey I am thinking of ending Agent David Gordon and start a new one like it but different tell me what you think. 


	18. The Day After

Gordo knew that Lizzie was pissed she had been gone with Adam for about a week. Gordo just sat on the ground listing to Lizzie. He knew that he wanted to hold her but he didn't he just sat there and then got up to go to his room and sat down. Then Lizzie walked into Gordo's room.  
  
"Gordo, thank you for saving me"  
  
"Lizzie you knew I would"  
  
"I know but I was scared"  
  
"Lizzie, are you ok"  
  
"Gordo, I am fine it just I am 15 years old and I am going to have a baby and there is a guy looking for me why can't my life be like in 8th grade."  
  
"Lizzie you never knew something like this could every happen"  
  
"I know but why do I have to be like this why can't someone else"  
  
"Lizzie it will be fine my parents and I are going to help you with your baby"  
  
"You will Gordo thanks"  
  
With that Lizzie walked out of his room and was going to her room and then she saw someone she never thought she would see  
  
a/n I have updated R and R thanks  
  
Sorry it was short 


End file.
